The Ward
by Anali
Summary: Sora family were all killed she was to be Matt new ward,Matt was suppose to protect her and marry her off to some gentleman but what if he couldnt let her go?
1. Default Chapter

The Ward  
  
I don't own Digimon now neither would I in the next chapters.  
  
O.K For those people who don't know what a ward is I will explain. A ward is a person under the care of a guardian or a law court; in this case Sora will be Matts ward. Takes place in the 16 hundreds in Scotland and England.  
  
Matt-21  
  
Mimi-20  
  
Sora-16  
  
Tai-21  
  
Izzy-17  
  
T.K-16  
  
Kari-16  
  
Joe-22  
  
Kevin (Sora's lil' bro')-7  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
She couldn't sleep at night for everytime she closed her eyes she saw her father and the rest of her family lying in the ground lifeless. She had been out playing with Kevin when it all happened. They went into their castle and found it isolated Sora knew there was something wrong. She urged Kevin behind her. They went up to the family room through the hidden stairs, when they got there she heard someone laughing, it was a piercing laughter that could go through your soul such cruelty, Sora would never forget that laughter. She told Kevin to stay behind her when they got near enough to see what was going on inside the room, what she saw shook her to the very core of her being, her father, her sisters, and brothers in law where all lying dead. She heard her mothers muffled scream and turned abruptly she saw a man trying to rape her, but her dear mama scratched him. The man got irritated and brought her life to an end, it took all of Sora's will power to stay in the hidden place for she knew she had to protect Kevin. Sora turned around and saw her brother's eyes they had unshed tears in them, Sora concluded that he saw how his mothers head left her body. After the murderers in the black coats left, Sora buried her family with the help of the remaining servants. But with them she buried a piece of her heart.  
  
Three weeks had passed, and Matt finally called for her. She didn't know the man she had actually never heard of him until her dad's will was read.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"To my beloved Sora I leave the manor, all the lands, and a dowry of 100,000 a month," said the man that was reading the will.  
  
"There is but one condition she must marry first at the age before 18 she should be married, otherwise it will all go to her cousin Gilbert, everything but the dowry."  
  
"To Kevin I leave the resting manors which are 7, and I leave him the racing cats, and horses, he will share the profit from the railroad business with his sisters..Hmm, Sora in this case just you for your father didn't know that was going to happen."  
  
"Sora your ward is going to be Matt he was your fathers friend when you marry he will have to approve of the gentleman."  
  
~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~  
  
So know she was on a ship to England. Sora was blessed with beauty she had hair the color of fiery copper, red full beauteous lips, skin that was soft and creamy, her eyes were the color of cinnamon, and she had a body fit for a goddess. At that current moment she had Kevin in her lap, the poor lad had fallen a sleep.  
  
"LAND AHEAD!!"  
  
"Kevin!Kevin! Wake up we are here!"  
  
~~~Matt P.O.V~~~  
  
Matt was waiting for his ward to get off board he was expecting some one who looked like his old friend and it wasn't going to be a pretty sight. He spotted her she was ugly! He knew he was going to find her a husband but didnt know how now that his fears had been confirmed. He walked towards her and said, "Sora?"  
  
What he heard came behind him, "Yes."  
  
He had to hold his breath, the wench was beautiful, an enchanting nymph, a goddess..a.a.a.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"You are Sora."  
  
"Yes, and this is Kevin."  
  
"Follow me I will show you to the carriage."  
  
This is going to be interesting thought Matt. 


	2. Would He?

Would He?  
  
(In this chapter Matt is called Duke Brodick because that is the name of his lands.)  
  
(If you don't know what the TON is I will tell you, it's like the highest snobs of the club they control almost everything they are rich and critiqued everybody they spread rumors, the attend everything, they were THE people in the past.)  
  
~~~Sora's P.O.V.~~~  
  
"Lord he is handsome," thought Sora.  
  
They were on their way to their home. Kevin was sitting on his seat, seeing the other carriages pass. The sun was coming down already it looked beautiful. Red, orange, and yellow were entwined together, dancing up above. The air held a fragrance that was foreign to Sora but she didn't dislike it.  
  
She turned around and found herself looking at two sapphire eyes that were staring at her. After some time she said, "Sir is there something wrong."  
  
"No." He sounded gruff even to himself. He turned to face the open scenery.  
  
~~~Matt's P.O.V~~~  
  
He truly didn't know why he couldn't take his eyes off her, she was exquisite. He could feel the ache between his loins increase. He was as stiff as a rock... and just by looking at her. He tried to close his eyes but he just saw Sora kissing him, Sora naked in his bed, Sora touching him. Damn her! He had never wanted somebody as much as he wanted her now.  
  
The coachman interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"We have arrived, Duke Brodick."  
  
~~~Nobody's P.O.V~~~  
  
Matt got down and then he helped Sora get down, the wench had curves to! He turned and headed towards the manor when he got in he was facing the whole household. Suddenly it got quiet he turned to see who caused the silence and sure enough everybody was just standing there gawking at Sora.  
  
"This is my WARD, Sora and her brother Kevin." He stretched out the word ward so that they knew she was off limits.  
  
He started to introduce everybody to Sora, when he got to the cook who was usually very cranky; he acted nice he even asked Sora what was her favorite plate! In all the years he had that cook he had never asked Matt what was his favorite plate!  
  
"If I had known you would change the cook for the better I would've brought you here much sooner."  
  
Sora felt Matt's breath in her neck and that sent tremors through her whole body.  
  
"Sora."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Tomorrow we will go to see a seamstress for your new gowns, we will need them for your debut with the TON in three days."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Stop calling me Sir I feel old instead of being just 21, call me Matt."  
  
"Yes, Si- Matt."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Can I have a bath?"  
  
"Of course I will send a footman up to take the wooden tub."  
  
"Matt, where is Kevin sleeping?"  
  
"He is sleeping in the South Wing."  
  
"At night he has nightmares, he WILL sleep with me."  
  
"Pardon me, but you do not order me around!"  
  
"I will do it with or without your permission!"  
  
He was about to respond but she whirled out of the room, leaving him with the words in his mouth. The girl had spirit to her she would indeed be hard to tame, she hadn't even been here and hour and she was already giving orders! To HIM nonetheless!!  
  
~~~Sora's P.O.V~~~  
  
That inconsiderate goat!! Kevin needed her and she will get him after she took her bath.  
  
She got to her room and locked the door, she was undressing when she heard a knock, more like somebody trying to break the door.  
  
"GO AWAY."  
  
"Sora, open the door."(Matt)  
  
"No."  
  
"OPEN."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Like hell you wont."  
  
He broke into the room; he had planned to give her hell but what he saw stopped him on his tracks. Sora was standing in front of him in nothing but her petticoats. Before he could stop himself he grabbed her and kissed her. Sora was so startled, she opened her mouth to protest but in that second Matt thrust his tongue in her mouth. She was embarrassed she didn't know if it was proper for a man to kiss a woman like that. When Matt felt Sora's timid tongue respond. He couldn't get enough of her. Sora felt Matt's hand move to her breast she tried to jerk away but his other hand was on her waist holding her captive. He started playing with her nipple rolling it back in forth between his fingers, Sora moaned. She didn't know what was happening but knew she wanted more!  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW! 


	3. Sorry!

People I'm sorry but I have a lot of problems going on but the first chance I get I'll update. See I have finals coming on and my teacher is going to get arrested and I have my 8th grade culmination. Thanx to the people who reviewed luv ya all!  
  
Sincerly, Wicca Punk A.K.A Anali 


	4. Thanx

Due to the fact that most of the people that reviewed liked the story I will continue, I will now have more time to finish it because I'm in vacation. But I will also be doing some volunteer work in a hospital so I will balance it out. Thanx to the people who reviewed and sorry for keeping you in wait so long. 


	5. News

I will have a new chapter (very long chapter) on by February 25th the latest Im sorry I haven't updated in so long. Hopefully you'll still like my like my stories thankx to all the people that reviewed.

                                                            Sincerely,

                                                                                    Vana (Ana)


End file.
